Rhythm of Love
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Arthur take Merlin on his day off in a boat ride but there's a annoying voice in his head that keeps singing to him and Arthur thinks there's a sorcery nearby but when Merlin hears nothing Arthur thinks he's going insane because this voice knows everything about Merlin; What will Arthur do to stop the voice. After Season 5: Arthur's back alive, and knows about Merlin's magic


**Sup my Fans who probably aren't that much! I watched a few re-runs of Merlin and decided to write a short story! Yay for me! whooo! and now my fingers are gonna cram up! hurry for me again!**

**Love ya!**

**Merlin isn't owned by me! boohoo**

**Show: Merlin**

**Couple: Merlin/Arthur, with mention past Arthur/Gwen.**

**Scene: Boat**

**Song: Kiss the girl by the littler mermaid**

**Cliche: just a bit.**

**OOC- just a bit here and there.**

* * *

"This is what you meant is when you said _wanna spend some time away from the kingdom_ a ride on a boat in a lake" Merlin said getting of his horse tying his and Arthur's horse's rein's to a tree. Arthur rolled his eyes "yeah so, scared _Mer__-lin"_ the king taunted. Merlin glared at him, "No, just was surprised, I didn't know a ride on a boat was your thing, seems like hunting was." Arthur flushed slightly but looked away from his manservant before he could see the flush on his cheeks. "Yeah well, it seemed more like your thing and you have been dealing with making sure the townspeople are healthy and putting up on the shields over the kingdom so I thought I'd give you a break." Merlin stared at back of Arthur's head who was working getting his sack off his horse, "I don't hear a thank you from you Merlin" Arthur called turning around from his horse.

Merlin shook his head and smiled "thank you~" he called back and flounced over to the boat "well come on then, let's go." Arthur followed his friend into the boat, and sat down on the opposite side, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the boat jerked forward and they set off into the lake, towards their relaxing day together. It was quite for a while, Merlin kneeling on the side with his fingers hanging off, letting his fingertips glazing the cold water. "Enjoying yourself" Arthur asked leaning back slightly to watch his manservant, Merlin lifted his head from the edge of the boat and smiled at Arthur "yes, I am" then he frowned "are you okay?" he asked.

Arthur frowned as well "what do you mean? Of course, don't be an idiot," Merlin pouted "but you're being abnormally nice, did Gwen say something to do you, about me" he asked sitting up correctly and wiping his wet fingers on his pants. Arthur glared at him "What, I can't be nice to you, I'm always nice to you...and it has nothing to do with Gwen," Merlin shook his head "You are nice and generous king Arthur, just you know not always" he teased. Arthur scowled and splashed some water on Merlin who laughed and splashed some back "I'm the King of Camelot you do know that right Merlin."

"Right, Also the King of Pratness and I am also a Warlock who could take you down as well." Arthur looked at Merlin "are you threatening your king!" The young warlock smiled at Arthur "of course not your highness" he teased, "Merlin..." Arthur drawled "kidding!"

"Right, no more free time for you Merlin, I'm spoiling you too much" Arthur muttered then winced when the boat gave another jerking tug to go a bit faster into the lake, far away from land. "That's not far, you are the king and it is your job to take care of all the subjects and since, well you see since winter is coming, I'm going to be needing a new cloak, gloves, and boots."

Arthur glared at Merlin who smiled back innocently "no, you want it you get it yourself" Merlin pouted "aw, come on Arthur, pleease~ You don't pay me enough" he whined.

The king watched the warlock who was watching him, they eyed each other for a while before the king sighed in defeat and the warlock cheered "fine, but only this once the next time you buy and go to the tailor yourself," but he knew the next week Merlin will be asking for something else, also he didn't have the heart to say no to Merlin.

Arthur looked back to Merlin who had his attention back to the water and was smiling when he saw other small fish swim towards the surface and follow the golden sparkles coming from his fingertips which was in the water; before he knew it Arthur had a smile on his face when he watched the servant.

_There you see him~_

Arthur snapped his head to the side, catching Merlin's attention "what's wrong?" he asked immediately concerned, Arthur looked from left to right then back to Merlin "did you heart that voice?" he asked, "it was right next to my ear" Merlin rolled his eyes "yeah right, nice try to scare me." Arthur glared at Merlin a bit irritated "Merlin, I'm serious." "I'm the one with magic, and you hearing voices that I can't, maybe that'll work on Gwaine but not me."

"Merlin, I'm serious"

Merlin smiled and let his hand fall back into the water, and Arthur felt a change in the wind, it was cold and crisp but also heart warming. Arthur shut his eyes and cleared his head before opening them again, he gazed at Merlin and smiled.

_Sitting there across the way~_

The voice was back but he didn't want to make another scene in front of Merlin, and it was their day off so maybe he was imagining the voice.

_He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him, and you don't know, but you're dying to try and kiss the boy~_

Arthur stilled flushed, what was up with the voice, a evil sorcery.

_Yes, you want him, look at him you know you do~_

_Possible he wants you too, There is one way to ask him~_

What way, do tell; maybe Arthur does want Merlin...but does Merlin feel the way, dear god when did he turn into such a girl! Arthur clenched his hands into his hair, his eyes trained onto Merlin, the idiotic boy was too busy in his own world.

_It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on a kiss the boy~_

What! What is wrong with this voice, is it actually giving the great king Arthur Pendragon advice on how to woo his servant.

_Sing with me now,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_my oh my, look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the boy~_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad he's gonna miss the boy~_

What the bloody hell is going on with his mind, is it playing tricks on him now, the voice is singing! **Singing!**There is seriously something wrong with Arthur, maybe Gaius put something in his drink to relax and helped him relax a bit too much.

_Now's your moment _  
_Floating in a blue lagoon~_

The voice was write, they were floating on a boat in a lagoon or lake, and now they were heading underneath a huge willow tree, that's trunk was growing in the water, Arthur's let out a strangle cry from his throat, what is going on with him!

"Arthur are you alright" Merlin asked looking at him.

_Boy, you better do it soon _  
_No time will be better~_

Arthur gazed up at Merlin who was apparently looking at him confused "uh yeah fine, perfectly fine, just fine" he wanted to say but he just grunted "Fine Merlin, now go back and play with your fishes" Merlin glared at him "sorry for worrying about you"he muttered and turned away.

_He don't say a word _  
_And he wont say a word _  
_Until you kiss the boy _

Should he? No Merlin doesn't like him like that, but it's just so hard to concentrate when there's a voice in his heard currently singing him to kiss Merlin.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Don't be scared _  
_You got the mood prepared_

Well that was true, the sun was now behind the big dark clouds and they were under a willow tree, the beautiful leaves over shadowing them, Merlin's big blue eyes were sparkling like fireflies and he couldn't help but lean a bit closer, should he?

_Go on and kiss the boy _  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Don't stop now _  
_Don't try to hide it how _  
_You wanna kiss the boy~_

No, no, nope, it's wrong he's a boy and Merlin's a boy it's wrong, he's a king...and Merlin's "Shut up!" He screamed, Merlin along with the fish surrounded the boat jumped and scattered away. "Arthur what's wrong" Merlin stood up as his friend who his sword out screaming profanities to the sky "I will not! No you can't make me, Merlin tell me you can hear them, tell me you can hear their squeaky voices singing to you" he pleaded grasping Merlin by the shoulders, they both stood face to face, Arthur breathing heavily almost panting in Merlin's face "make it stop!"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Float along _  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the boy_

"I can hear it, why can't you!"

"Arthur calm down, hey I don't hear any voices, are you enchanted Arthur, did you meet up with a sorcery and not tell me, Arthur put that sword down are you trying to kill me"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say _  
_You wanna kiss the boy_

"No! shut up, I will not do what the music says, and music shall stop, stop singing to me!"

"Arthur!" Merlin grasped Arthur's cheeks in both of his hands, forcing him to look at him "calm down, please" he whispered. Arthur looked at him and he stilled the music was fading and all he could hear was "go on and kiss he boy, come on and kiss the boy" they were chanting it and all he saw was Merlin's blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes. Arthur took a deep breath and thought only way to let go of the voices was to actually listen to them and he did just that.

The voices were shouting and cheering as both boy's mouth met just as the sun started setting casting a golden glow on them, Merlin shut his eyes after the first few blissful seconds and wrapped his arms around his king's neck and parted his mouth. A distant clang meant that Arthur had dropped his sword on the boat and now had his arms wrapped tightly around Merlin's waist puling him closer.

Both simultaneously tilted their heads to get better access and Arthur's tongue dove straight into the warm and wet cavern of Merlin's mouth, their noses bumped softly and their bodies rubbed against each other, they could hear each other's breaths and pants, the slick movement of their tongue and lips the smacking of the saliva. Merlin moaned deep in his mouth when Arthur's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth; Arthur's strong warm hand went down and up Merlin's navy blue tunic and said warlock made a surprised moaning gasp then let out another surprise cry when he felt them both sway and loose balance.

_Splursh_

They were separated as cold water spilled between them, Merlin felt a hand grasp his and the owner of that hand pulled him to the surface. Merlin gasped as fresh hair filled his lungs, he looked over to his side and saw Arthur glaring at him and he glared back "what you looking Prat, it's all your fault we fell" he muttered. Arthur glared harder "excuse me, my fault, it's your fault you couldn't keep your balance."

"Balance! How is this my fault again, _Sire_ you were the one who kissed me out of nowhere might I put out, plus with your big fat body of yours how am I supposed to hold myself up"_  
_

"I am not fat!, besides you tempted me to kiss you"

"I tempted you..."

"...yes..."

"Come on Merlin, back on the boat" Arthur said changing the subject quickly, he got back on the boat and held out his hand for Merlin who quickly took it and now both were soaking wet, freezing and it was getting dark.

"Come on Merlin, steer us the way back to shore" Arthur commented giving Merlin a gentle tug, "Prat" Merlin muttered and the boat jerked harshly once more sending the king off the boat and back into the water.

_"MERLIN!"_

* * *

"How come it's my fault, I don't how to control your balance"

"shut up Merlin, I'm not in the mood to argue, I'm cold, wet, partly naked, and I have to share a blanket with you." Arthur groaned his voice slightly nasled.

Merlin pouted but didn't say anything much further, they had found a clearing in the woods and the horses were fast asleep near a tree, a large fire was going drying up their socks, shoes, and clothing. Right now both of them were huddling near a fire, leaning against a tree wrapped up in a blanket, with Merlin between Arthur's legs, both of them only wearing their shorts and under garments.

"You kissed me" Merlin muttered, Arthur sucked in a breath then out his breath slowly "you kissed back" he said back, Merlin tilted his head to look up at his king "yeah but you kissed me first," "so what Merlin, you replied back" "you started it" he muttered at last.

"We are not arguing again"

...

"You started it"

"Merlin!"

"yes? Sire?..."

"shut up, please"

"So the voices?..."

"Ughnnnn"

"What don't make that noise, you said you heard voices singing to you. What were they saying" Merlin asked.

Arthur grunted "now you're just making fun of me"

"No, honest, please tell me" Merlin pleaded.

"Nothing, just stupid stuff about setting the mood, playing music, and just boats" Arthur muttered then without thinking wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, Merlin froze but relaxed into his grip, they didn't say anything for a while then "sooo...I tempted you to kiss me" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head "I didn't mean to say tempted as you in enchanted me, it's more like your eyes did" he muttered. "Arthur you are making a lick of sense, so my eyes tempted you to kiss me?"

"Yes Merlin they did, stop looking at me with those big blue eyes of your, and those lashes that make your eyes look girly not to mention that they twinkle Merlin! Your eyes twinkle! Morgana's eyes used to twinkle when she thought of something evil and menacing, and Gwen's when she had his caring look but yours twinkle non stop and they go on all day and night, I mean can you look more girly than that, You remind me of a maiden and then your mouth, it's just there! All pink and puffy, I mean what am I supposed to do!"

It was quite again and then Arthur heard Merlin huff "I'm not a girl, Arthur it's my fault my facial features are like this" he grumbled turning back around to face from the king.

"Hold up...Merlin you have magic right" Arthur said ignoring Merlin's last comment "yes" he grumbled still slightly offended, Merlin was a man not a maiden. "So then why are we waiting for our clothes to dry! You have magic dry them and can't you put a shield around us for warmth, I heard you did for Gwaine and Lancelot"

Merlin stared at Arthur then blushed "Right, sorry, sorry!" Arthur watched as Merlin got out of the blanket of warmth, he shivered but stopped when Merlin lifted his hand and muttered a spell drying their clothes immediately then he pointed his hand towards the sky and a layer of warmth shifted around the area, "much better, I knew you were good for something" Arthur commented grinning, he picked up his pants and put them on then held out his shirt for Merlin "well come on then."

Merlin rolled his eyes and put down his shirt, he picked up the kings and helped the king into his own damn shirt "there, all set your highness" his tone oozed sarcasm. "Don't be show me that attitude Merlin, I am the king" Merlin rolled his eyes and slipped on his own shirt "right, the king of all prats and arses." Merlin walked back to the king and set between his legs, he grabbed Arthur's arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"Do you like me Arthur?" he asked. The king sighed and shifted, he rested his head on top of Merlin's "No, yes...I don't know Merlin you confused me so much" he muttered into his servants dark hair. Merlin turned around and clasped both of his hands on Arthur's cheeks "Yes well, make up your mind" he said almost a bit harshly then leaned in and smacked a kiss on Arthur's mouth.

"Have you made up your mind?" he asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin, he shook his head "No not yet" he said then added when he saw Merlin's slightly distraught face "maybe you should keep kissing me until I do" he said with a smirk. Merlin laughed and came in for another kiss, this time much more softer and slower.

* * *

"I can't believe that one day away from the kingdom and the King is sick, Merlin what'd you do!" Gaius squawked and handed Sir Leon a vile that was made to put in the King's soup "Well, it's your fault that he's sick so now you go make him feel better and do all what he asks, no complaining and whining. Sir Leon you make sure Arthur hears of my orders"

Merlin glared at both men then stomped off towards Arthur's chambers with Leon following him "It's not my fault" Merlin pouted crossing his arms as he stomped into his king's chambers, his chest twinged slightly when he saw Gwen sitting nearby the king but he knew that they were over and out for but still he felt that need of anxiety that maybe they still had feelings for each other, he knew he couldn't compare to Gwen she was soft, kind-hearted, but when needed she was assertive, strong willed and smart. A perfect fit for a Queen and the wife for a King like Arthur.

"Sire, Gaius has sent Merlin for you to be in your care, he is to follow every order to you ask with no whining and complaining" Leon said and Merlin cursed his loyalty the King. Gwen stood up and she bowed her head to everyone and walked off but not before sending a sympathetic look to Merlin and he as well gave her a _help me_ look to which she ignored and walked out.

"Really now, you are dismissed." Sir Leon smiled and patted Merlin on the head and walked out.

"I don't get why I'm blamed for your sickness, it's clearly not my fault" Merlin pouted walking over to his King's bed and he sat down on the edge of the bed, he felt Arthur move and no time at all he was wrapped in strong thick bulging arms painted with tanned skin "Hmmm, but it's fine right being my servant, I can tell you what to do and you can care for me right, feed me, dress me, bathe me."

"I already do half of those things, how is that fun!" Merlin complained but stopped when Leon opened the door, Arthur immediately let his arm loose from around Merlin and sat back down before Leon could see, he walked in with a tray full of warm bread, cheese, and soup alone with the vile ready to be poured in the soup, on the bottom tray were assortments of all kinds of fruits and sweets. "Ah foods here, Merlin help me up" Arthur commanded and Merlin being the kind and soul warming person he is, he helped Arthur up very kindly and gently.

"Ow Merlin clip your nails, Merlin! my pillows, Merlin! I'm uncomfortable! Merlin!" Leon felt the tension rolling off of Merlin so he left quickly, "You are the biggest and most selfish prat I've ever met!"

"Come on now, feed me" Arthur grinned and Merlin knew he couldn't stay mad at him forever and vise versa; he sat down to get comfortable. Merlin picked up the tray of soup and he placed it on his lap, Arthur watched as his man servant pick up the vile and pour it in the thick creamy soup, he swirled it around with a spoon.

"Bread or no bread?" Merlin asked bringing the tray closer, he levitated the bowl of soup for easier access and didn't need a worry about spilling it. "No bread" Arthur murmured, the exhaustion finally hitting him. Merlin nodded and got a spoonful of soup, Arthur leaned forward and closed his eyes, and Merlin being the every graceful he is just shoved the spoon in Arthur's mouth, Merlin's eyes widened as he saw his King choke and pant "hot! Merlin it was hot!"

"Sorry sire! So sorry!"

"Yeah you better be sorry, or I'll put you in the stocks, come on try again"

Merlin sucked in his lips and Arthur watched with such intensity that it made Merlin nervous and that nervous he had made him spill the soup in his spoon fall and onto Arthur's shirt.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"Have you never had a lover before?!" he demanded slipping off his shirt and Merlin went to go grab another one. "Well?" Arthur demanded as Merlin helped him in "...No, you're the first" he muttered and Arthur felt his temper cool and a bolt of warmth and pride filled his chest but he put that way for now and tease Merlin later about that "You've never cared for anyone then?" he asked. Merlin shook his head "Never, it was I who always treated."

Arthur sighed and grabbed the spoon from Merlin's hand "watch me" he said and Merlin watched as Arthur dip the spoon into the creamy liquid, he brought it to his lips and blew on it gently then bring it to his lover's mouth "come one now, open up" Arthur sighed in frustration when Merlin parted his lips slightly "Merlin, wider" he said; then he couldn't stop a smile when Merlin opened his mouth as wide as he could with a blush on his cheeks and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Close" and Merlin slowly closed his mouth around the spoon and Arthur slipped it out when smiled when Merlin swallowed "how's it?" he asked sitting up pressing his forehead against Merlin's "what's wrong with you, why are you acting all cute and quite, where's Merlin who's all loud and non stop from his talking" he asked.

Merlin bit his lip and gazed up at Arthur's sky blue eyes and Arthur understood "nervous" and Merlin nodded still his head leaning against his lover's, Arthur grinned and Merlin smiled "Don't be" he pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead "Now come on feed me like I did you."

Merlin did just that, he fed Arthur and this time; and occasionally he would did a piece of bread in the soup and feed to the sick King then other times Arthur would go out and kiss Merlin's fingertips with such gentleness it surprised him.

* * *

"You know Merlin...I never did tell you how I feel" Arthur asked after a week of being sick, and Merlin was cleaning his armor. Merlin raised his eyebrows "Oh? So what exactly do you feel for me?" he asked going back to his armor.

"I love you"

Arthur winced when Merlin squeaked and dropped his armor in shock "w-what!?" he demanded. Arthur rolled his eyes "honestly Merlin, it's not like I'm proposing to you, which won't happen for a while" and Arthur watched as Merlin opened and closed his mouth attempting to make retort to his response. Arthur got up and grabbed Merlin by the waist pulling him flush against his "What do you say back Merlin" he teased. Merlin blushed "I love you too," "Good boy" Arthur teased and kissed Merlin, finally without a care in the world both warlock and King were at peace, well just for a while, and before they knew in the next few hours they were probably packing up ready to go on an another adventure to save a lost boy or a town.

"I still can't believe, I'm the first lover you've ever had" Arthur teased him nipping Merlin on the lip, a while Merlin just panted looking up at his king with desire that flooded down towards his groin and Merlin could defiantly feel the large bulge probing his stomach. "Arthur" Merlin whined. "Merlin" Arthur whined back pushing both of them back on the bed ignoring Merlin's yelp as he landed on his back while Arthur landed on top of him. "Fatty!" He complained shoving Arthur off of him.

"Oi! We were having a moment" Arthur snarled pinning Merlin back down, "Let go, you're squishing me~"

"Am not!"

"You are, now get off!"

"Merlin you can't talk to a king like that, I'll put you in the stocks for a month!"

"Ha! Like you can, I have a status now"

"...Merlin..."

"What sire"

"Yours eyes are twinkling"

"I'm not a girl"

"So cute..."

"OI! Stop drooling over me!"

"Leon! Help! Anybody!~"

"Shut up Merlin and let me kiss you!"

* * *

**So how's it! Like it! Love it! Hate it! wanna smack Merlin's arse because he's so hot!**

**So my first ever ever! Merlin fanfic and I'm excited so I was just listening to Disney songs on Pandora and Wala! this song appeared and I was in love and instantly I thought of a boat and Merlin and they have a lot of boat scenes so Yeah! Little mermaid!**

**Anyways hope you guys like it! It was a quick story and I didn't want to extend I wanted it quick and short.**

**Okay the last dialogue was defiantly OOC and I loved it as well as hated it because I knew the personality for Arthur and Merlin would never allow that, however I can see that between Gwaine and Lancelot.**


End file.
